habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Gems
Gems are a form of in-game currency used for purchases in the Market and the Seasonal Shop, and for Backgrounds and Avatar Customizations. (As opposed to the Item Store, where items are purchased with gold.) The difference between gems and gold or silver is that the main method of acquiring gems is by purchasing them with real money. Gems are the primary method through which the HabitRPG developers receive financial support. There are multiple ways to acquire gems for yourself or for gifts to other players. Buying Gems for Yourself # Click on the Gems display in the Toolbar. The "Buy Gems / Donate" dialog box will appear. You can also click the green "Donate" button at the bottom of the HabitRPG page to access this dialogue box and purchase Gems. #Select the method via which you wish to pay $5 USD for 20 gems. Currently, you can only buy 20 gems at a time, no more, no less. Purchases can be made with an American credit card, or through PayPal. Warning: If you pay using PayPal funds (rather than a credit card) there may be a long delay for the payment to process and the gems to appear. If you pay with a non-American Credit Card, you may get charged a money transfer fee. #Follow the on-screen instructions for the payment option you have selected. #Voila! You now have 20 more gems, in addition to supporting the developers. Subscribing Gifting Gems and subscriptions can also be gifted to other players. You can choose to make a gift of one or more gems from your inventory or to buy gems to send to another player. To access the Gift dialogue box, click the Gift icon on the player's profile (in the bottom left hand corner). The popup will open which gives you the option of sending gems or buying a subscription for the player. To send gems from your existing inventory, click the number of gems, then the Send button. To purchase gems, click the number of gems, the purchase amount will be displayed, and you will be able to select either PayPal or card option for payment. To choose a subscription, click the option of 1 month, 3 months, 6 months, or 1 year. Again, you can select either PayPal or card for payment. You can also attach a personal message to send with the gift. When your gift has been sent, the recipient will receive an automated message in their inbox telling them what you have given them (the number of gems or the number of months of subscription). If you entered a personal message, it will be appended to the automated message. Others Players may also earn gems through two other means, both of which require a significant time investment: #Winning challenges that award gems as a prize. #As a contributor reward by helping the development of HabitRPG. All methods of obtaining gems are designed to support HabitRPG and improve the overall user experience. Gem Uses Gems can be used to purchase the following rewards: *Eggs *Hatching Potions *Food *Saddles (to upgrade a pet to a mount immediately) *Avatar Appearance changers (Skin, hair, clothing) * Backgrounds * Some items from the Seasonal Shop (seasonally) *Fortify Potion *Guild creation (creating a new guild costs four gems) *Certain quest scrolls. * Class changes * Orb of Rebirth (unlocks at level 50 or on earning the Beastmaster or Ultimate Gear achievements; becomes free at level 100) * Key to the Kennels (unlocks on earning the Beastmaster achievement) Note that you never "have to" buy or use gems: gem rewards are either cosmetic (like backgrounds), able to be earned for free (like eggs), or share-able (like quests; only one person in a party needs to buy them and then everyone can participate). exception is Key to the Kennels, which is not currently able to be earned for free, but will be soon. You may also use them as prizes in any challenges you create. Public Challenges (in the Tavern) must have a reward of at least 1 gem. This is to discourage spam. Troubleshooting Gem Purchases If you encounter an issue that results in a loss of gems or disrupted a credit card payment, contact admin@habitrpg.com with whatever information you can supply about the lost transaction. fr:Gemmes Category:Content Category:Inventory Category:Contributing Category:Mechanics Category:Subscription